Deadpool 3: Bloody Sunday
Deadpool 3: Bloody Sunday, also known as Deadpool 3, is an American action-black comedy superhero film based on the by Marvel Comics, being directed by Ryan Reynolds (in his directorial debut). It is produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, being released on December 1st, 2021. Plot Summary Deadpool after quitting the X-Force, deals with a dangerous new threat known as Lady Death who plans on traveling back in time to gain all of the Infinity Stones for unknown purposes TBD. Full plot Cast *Ryan Reynolds as: **Wade Wilson/Deadpool, an intelligent, anti-heroic and wisecracking mercenary who now TBD. **"Wade Wilson"/T-Ray, the supposed real Wade Wilson who is bitter TBD. **Cain Marko/Juggernaut, TBD *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, TBD *Blake Lively as Lady Death, TBD *Josh Brolin as Nathan Summers/Cable, TBD *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, TBD *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, TBD * as Quentin Beck/Mysterio, TBD * as Frank Castle/Punisher, TBD *Michael B. Jordan as N'Jadaka/Erik "Killmonger" Stevens, TBD * Soundtrack #''Sunday, Bloody Sunday'' - U2 #''The Next Episode'' - Dr. Dre ft. Snoop Dogg, Nate Dogg and Kurupt # Release Critical reception Quotes The Marvel Studios logo plays. Deadpool is shown sitting by a fire. *'Wade:' Oh hi, audience. I would say kids, but if kids are watching this movie, their parents must be total assholes. Well, either way, enjoy the even more bloody and action-packed third film in my long-running media franchise, now part of the MCU, which means expect some appearances by MCU people. Also, I purposely made this more ambitious and maybe even longer than Endgame. He waits for the opening credits to roll, but they don't. *'Wade:' What's going on, tech weirdos? *'IT Person #1:' Actually we are IT... *'Wade:' Who gives a fuck? C'mon, let's roll the tape! *'IT Person #2:' We can't, it blew up. *'Wade:' Fine, I'll do the credits myself. Where's the damn glitter glue? The opening credits then roll while it plays Sunday, Bloody Sunday. ---- *'Wade:' (thinking) Crap, I'm surrounded by three equally sexy women! Well, one woman, one witch and one entity of death. And Death seems oddly familiar... are all of them flirting with me? She approaches him. *'Death:' It's anything but flirting. *'Wade:' Did you read my mind? *'Death:' No, you're obviously blushing. * ---- Deadpool, Scarlet Witch and Death traveled back in time during Endgame. *'Wade:' Scarlet Witch, don't get seen because there would be a Captain America vs. Captain America thing going down and Death, don't get seen because you will remind Thanos that he has a crush on you. * ---- *'Wade:' Yo, Spidey! Need help fighting these drone things? *'Peter:' What the? What do you want? *'Wade:' Do you need help fighting these Mysterio bots and stop them from destroying London? *'Peter:' No! *'Wade:' Imma help you! He pulls out the Captain Marvel signal and turns it on. *'Peter:' What the fuck are you doing, man? *'Wade:' Calling your "Package Girl". Quentin is noticing this and rubs his head. *'Quentin:' Who's that guy? *'Wade:' You never heard of me, Donnie Darko? *'Quentin:' That voice... weren't you a giant yellow rat? *'Wade:' Eh? What are you talking about? *'Quentin:' Now I remember, you were in that movie with Sandra Bullock. *'Wade:' Can we stop breaking the fourth wall? I asked for help. They hear noises. *'Wade:' Ooh, it must be here. Carol comes over. *'Carol:' What is going on here? *'Wade:' I think someone here missed you. *'Peter:' Ah, shut up! She notices Peter and suddenly approaches him. Deadpool squeals. *'Wade:' I ship them! *'Carol:' What are you talking about? * Transcript See Deadpool 3: Bloody Sunday/Transcript. Trivia *This is the first Deadpool film in the MCU, as well as its first R-rated entry. Category:Films Category:American films Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Studios Category:Deadpool Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:R Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas